


Недобрый вечер

by WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Миди [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Выходя субботним вечером из дома, Дженсен не то чтобы не планировал приключения на свою задницу, но таких не ожидал точно, а всякого любителя искать положительные моменты немедленно послал бы нахер… Что, впрочем, не означает, что положительных моментов в этом вечере не было совсем.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, OMC/Jensen Acles
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Миди [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635235
Kudos: 11





	Недобрый вечер

Дженсену, как и любому взрослому человеку, было о чем сожалеть в жизни, но никогда так страстно и серьезно он не раскаивался в выборе машины. Чертово приметное ретро, любимица, которую было стремно оставлять у клуба даже в субботнюю ночь.

Слишком многие, не желая одновременно огласки и вынужденной трезвости, приезжали на такси, так что раритетная красавица Импала не имела ни единого шанса затеряться на полупустой стоянке. Но даже полчаса наедине с таксистом, большинство из которых знали город как свои пять пальцев и с легкостью догадывались о цели поездки, было не лучшим началом вечера, поэтому машину он обычно заказывал до единственного в округе торгового центра, от которого до клуба было около десяти минут неспешного хода. Не только он опять же, но тут все-таки существовала вероятность, что у водителя найдутся более важные дела, чем размышления о вечернем паломничестве одиноких мужчин к закрывающейся в девять «Звезде».

Такая тактика не раз выручала и казалась удачным выходом, но сейчас Дженсен готов был хоть час провести с самым презрительным на свете затылком. Или купить вторую машину, специально для таких поездок. Господи, пусть после сегодняшнего у него еще останется шанс это сделать!

— Шевели ногами, голубок.

Просьба, если это можно было так назвать, совпала с рывком за воротник куртки, так что единственной возможностью ее не выполнить было повиснуть на нем с нерадужной перспективой задохнуться. Но Дженсен все равно попытался упереться, когда его подтащили к темному ответвлению проулка, за что и получил чувствительный пинок под зад и молча приставленный к горлу нож.

В проулке, куда его впихнули трое неизвестных, воняло ссаньем, вытаявшей из-под сошедшего снега тухлятиной и мокрой штукатуркой стены, которую Дженсен вряд ли учуял бы в общей какофонии запахов, если бы его не прижали к ней щекой, жестоко врезав за инстинктивную попытку отстраниться. Нож завораживающе плавно переместился к лицу, рука — с воротника на волосы, длины которых как раз хватило, чтобы преступник крепко и больно сжал их в кулаке. К списку сожалений добавилась не посещённая вовремя парикмахерская, что, как и прочее, было уже не исправить.

Осторожно, чтобы не провоцировать нападавших, Дженсен поднял руки, медленно положил на неприятно влажную поверхность и длинно выдохнул. Клуб пара растворился в воздухе, смешиваясь с туманом. Дженсен скосил глаза, стараясь рассмотреть, кто его сюда притащил. На фоне более освещенной улицы бандиты выглядели темными, недобрыми силуэтами. Он снова пошевелился, проверяя границы и чужую реакцию. Рука в волосах предупреждающе сжалась.

— Не дергайся, — спокойно попросил тот, кто удерживал Дженсена сзади. В отличие от первого, прокуренного и картавого, этот голос был даже красивым. Глубокий и ровный, он звучал так, будто его обладатель объявлял о закрытии дверей в подземке, а не угрожал человеку ножом. — Расстегни куртку, — тем же тоном продолжил он, — только медленно.

Дженсен подавил порыв огрызнуться. Страха почему-то не было, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что возражать — не самое лучшее решение в сложившейся ситуации. Брезгливо отряхнув с пальцев налипший от стены мусор, он молча нащупал застежку молнии и потянул вниз. Обладатель глубокого голоса сместился влево, уступая место одному из подельников. Пыхтя от усердия, тот потащил с Дженсена кожанку. Дженсен и не думал помогать, скорее пассивно сопротивлялся, за что, конечно же, получил снова. Правый бок запульсировал болью. Шипя сквозь зубы, Дженсен попытался вспомнить, что там теоретически можно отбить, но не преуспел.

За куртку потянули снова. Мысленно пожелав уродам подавиться, Дженсен завел руки за спину, позволяя ей соскользнуть.

— Хорошо, — вежливо одобрил державший его бандит.

Сзади послышались звуки обыска, и ничего хорошего Дженсен в этом не видел, но оставил нелестное мнение при себе, слишком ярко ощущая нагревшееся от щеки лезвие. Шея затекла, место страха до сих пор занимала досада на собственную глупость, за которую он прямо сейчас расплачивался телефоном и мелкой наличкой, а может быть и кредиткой. По крайней мере, разочарования количеством добычи слышно не было, только короткий деловой разговор, после которого один из преступников практически рысью куда-то побежал, но почти сразу остановился на окрик картавого.

— Забери тоже, — небрежно распорядился тот, судя по звуку, швыряя подельнику отобранную куртку, — слишком крутая вещь для пидора, — снисходительно пояснил он неизвестно кому.

Дженсен задохнулся от ярости, но промолчал. Брендовая кожанка стоила неплохих денег, но никак не отбитых внутренностей или перерезанной глотки. Стараясь не прислоняться к стене, он терпеливо ждал, когда оставшаяся парочка тоже уберется к черту, однако они почему-то не торопились. Ну, конечно — кредитка. Эти придержат его здесь, пока удравший, будет вычищать лимит. Иначе через две минуты Дженсен был бы уже в клубе и первым делом позвонил в банк, а потом, может быть, в полицию.

Дженсена накрыла очередная волна досады. Ублюдки наверняка околачивались здесь с рассчётом, что большая часть потенциальных жертв не станет рисковать репутацией из-за нападения. Пытаясь прикинуть, во сколько влетит сегодняшнее приключение, он немного отвлекся, и вздрогнул от нового прикосновения. Прикосновением, впрочем, не ограничилось. Картавый оперся на него, почти лег на спину, бесцеремонно похлопывая по щеке лентой украденных из кармана презервативов.

— Были большие планы на вечер? — фальшиво посочувствовал он.

Дженсен смолчал. Бандит хмыкнул и наклонился ближе. К почти привычной уже местной вони добавились запахи курева и нечищеных зубов. Без куртки у проклятой стены было холодно, но Дженсен предпочел прислониться к ней, уходя от сомнительного тепла навалившегося тела. Тело последовало за ним, практически распластывая по грязной штукатурке. Резинки по-прежнему упирались в лицо, чуть ниже лезвия ножа. Вторая рука урода скользнула вдоль бока и расслабленно свесилась, будто случайно касаясь задницы, но когда Дженсен отодвинулся, прикосновение повторилось.

— Отвали! — не выдержал он.

— А то что?

Картавый ухмыльнулся, уже откровенно лапая сквозь джинсы, и Дженсен зарычал, всем телом отталкивая его назад. Рывок за волосы вернул обратно так резко, что Дженсен проехался по стене лицом. Вниз с шорохом посыпались какие-то крошки, из глаз — искры, позабытый в запале нож не сильно, но выразительно кольнул кожу под глазом, а сукин сын снова прилип сзади, сводя все его усилия на нет.

— Горячая штучка? — издевательски протянул урод, бесцеремонно засовывая ленту гондонов Дженсену за шиворот, освободившуюся руку тот тут же почувствовал на своей ширинке.

— Заорет, — философски прокомментировал владелец ножа.

— Побоится, — почти нежно пропел картавый, воюя с пряжкой ремня.

Чтобы было удобней, он деловито подтянул вверх край джемпера, и теперь рукава его куртки противно елозили по обнаженным бокам и поджавшемуся животу.

— Заору, — сквозь зубы пообещал Дженсен, в который раз передергивая плечами. Резинки шуршали и царапали фольгой упаковки, но вытряхнуть их из такого положения он не мог. Под задранную одежду забирался липкий, противный холод.

— Заорешь — мой приятель порежет тебе лицо. Мама родная не узнает.

«Приятель» молчал, не подтверждая и не возражая, только вздохнул.

— Отвали, блядь! — Дженсен задергался, отбивая расстегивающие ширинку руки.

— Не дорога мордашка?

— Иди на хуй, сука!

— Не кричи, — спокойный, глубокий голос подействовал отрезвляюще, как ведро воды, и Дженсен замер, стараясь успокоить сбившееся дыхание.

— Отзови его, — прохрипел он. — Слышишь? Скажи, чтобы отвалил.

— Зачем? — Дженсен не видел, но спиной почувствовал меланхоличное движение плечами. — С тебя не убудет.

— Даже наоборот, — приободрившись, картавый снова взялся за пуговицу на джинсах. — Будешь рассказывать потом своим, как тебя отымел настоящий мужик.

Дженсен подумал, что не расскажет об этом никогда и никому, и яростно взбрыкнул снова. Удар локтем получился слабым и смазанным, но чертов картавый выругался и двинул в ответ так, что Дженсен все-таки заорал и дернулся, рискуя расстаться со скальпом. Второй бандит издал вздох безмерно уставшего от чужой глупости человека. Краем глаза Дженсен заметил, как тускло блеснула сталь.

Через мгновение лезвие вспороло кожу на скуле и хладнокровно двинулось к виску, оставляя за собой глубокий болезненный след. Горячий ручеек щекотно побежал по щеке. Дженсен задохнулся от ужаса, но, сделав дело, нож снова прижался к лицу, на этот раз чуть выше раны. Тяжелая, остывающая капля набухла на подбородке и сорвалась, впитавшись в ткань джемпера.

— Не кричи больше, — вежливо попросили сзади.

Зажмурившись, Дженсен сглотнул пересохшим горлом и закусил губу. Дыхание снова сбилось, пальцы сами собой сжались в кулаки так, что ногти врезались в ладони, ребра ходили ходуном, глухо, тоскливо заныло в боку, а вслед за первой каплей упала вторая... и третья. По плечу растекалось влажное, остро пахнущее кровью пятно. Дженсен замер, стараясь сосредоточиться на вдохах, от раздевающих его рук было мерзко до тошноты.

— Не обосрался, красавчик? Знаешь, было бы неприятно, — поделился картавый, стаскивая джинсы к коленям.

Дженсен брезгливо переступил с ноги на ногу, звякнула пряжка ремня. Урод деловито ощупал покрывшуюся мурашками задницу. Дженсен почувствовал, как шевельнулась за воротом лента, от которой тот оторвал презерватив, услышал шуршание упаковки, вжик молнии и крепко сжал зубы, стараясь не поддаваться панике.

Снизу он не был уже довольно давно, но какой-никакой опыт имел, и, в принципе, ему даже нравилось. Если расслабиться... Холодные, шершавые руки смяли ягодицы, грубо растягивая их в стороны, и все рациональные мысли тут же вылетели из головы. Почувствовав прикосновение члена, он сжался так, что, кажется, смог бы перекусить лом. Картавый пыхтел и ругался, тычась сначала вслепую, а после пытаясь направить себя рукой.

— У тебя там дырка-то есть вообще? — зарычал он, не преуспев снова. — Ну давай, сука!

К удару Дженсен оказался почти готов и проглотил крик, позволив себе только короткий, сдавленный стон. Перед глазами плыло, воздух, точно загустев, вяз в легких, тело трясло, хотя холода больше не было, словно кто-то повернул рубильник, полностью отключив в нем чувствительность к температуре.

— Резани его еще раз, — натужно раздалось над ухом, и Дженсен зажмурился, с ужасом представляя себя с располосованным в клочья лицом, но второй из бандитов только чуть слышно хмыкнул, не торопясь слушаться. Картавый заерзал, не решаясь повторить просьбу. Кажется, главным он тут все-таки не был, и молчаливого даже забавляла неудача подельника, что, естественно, выбешивало того еще больше. — Думаешь, руки побоюсь запачкать? — прошипел он уже Дженсену.

Лента снова дернулась, глубже заваливаясь за воротник. Краем глаза Дженсен увидел выброшенный квадратик фольги, а через секунду почувствовал между ягодиц затянутые в латекс пальцы. Когда они вломились внутрь, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, Дженсен коротко взвыл и инстинктивно приподнялся на носках.

— Давай... сучка... Не ломайся, — насильник раскрывал его грубо и больно, явно вымещая злость. — Раньше закончим, раньше домой пойдешь.

Зажмурившись, Дженсен лихорадочно дышал, всем телом притираясь к стене. Мыча сквозь зубы на особенно резких движениях, он уже плохо понимал, где находится и что именно от него хотят. Звук эсэмэски, ворвавшийся в обернувшуюся адом реальность, будто пришел из другого мира. Картавый ускорился, точно получив сигнал, от боли на глазах выступили слезы. Дженсен почувствовал, как второй из бандитов пошевелился, словно разминая затекшие мышцы.

— Заканчивай, — приказал ровный, глубокий голос почти тем же тоном, каким предлагал не дергаться самому Дженсену.

— Я еще и не начал, — огрызнулся подельник, торопливо вытаскивая пальцы. У горящего, болезненно пульсирующего отверстия Дженсен снова почувствовал его член.

— Нам пора, — в спокойном голосе прорезалась тень досады. — К тому же сюда кто-то идет.

— Да всем плевать! Я быстро.

По сути, урод был прав — вряд ли случайный прохожий героически бросится на помощь, даже если сразу поймет, что именно происходит. Максимум вызовет полицию, до приезда которой все точно успеет закончиться. Но более рациональный бандит явно не собирался рисковать. Лезвие ножа сложилось с сухим щелчком, и Дженсен почувствовал, что хватка на волосах исчезла. Теперь обладатель глубокого голоса открытой ладонью прижимал Дженсена к стене, второй, видимо, отталкивая от него несостоявшегося насильника.

— Пошли, — категорично приказал он.

Не дожидаясь конца их спора, Дженсен выкрутился и развернулся, готовый драться. Теперь, когда наиболее сильный противник вышел из игры, шансы были, но драться не пришлось. Двумя размытыми тенями бандиты уже скрывались за поворотом. С другой стороны приближались торопливые шаги. Одинокий прохожий оказался или довольно смелым, или не особо сообразительным.

Спохватившись, Дженсен рывком натянул штаны. Дрожащие пальцы не слушались, и пуговица никак не желала пролезать в петлю.

— Эй, с тобой все в порядке? — уточнил смутно знакомый голос. — Что здесь... Дженсен?!

На его окровавленную морду парень уставился в священном ужасе и, тут же сложив два и два, рванул в погоню. Дженсен едва успел удержать идиота за рукав. Что, интересно, тот собирался делать? Ловить двух немелких мужиков голыми руками? Взывать к их совести? Парень тоже, видимо, это понял, тормознул и нервно метнулся обратно к Дженсену.

— О господи! Ты в порядке? — повторил он, и Дженсен подавил желание рявкнуть «нет!». — Черт! Нужно врача. И полицию. — В темноте вспыхнул экран смартфона. Подсвеченное им лицо собеседника превратилось в синеватую маску. Оно точно было знакомым, но упорно не желало ассоциироваться с именем. — Алло...

Не размениваясь на слова, Дженсен отобрал у непрошеного помощника телефон и решительно нажал сброс.

Парень растерянно замер. Снова схватив его за рукав ветровки, Дженсен грубо развернул случайного спасителя и волоком потащил в противоположную от бандитов сторону. Тот не сопротивлялся, просто недостаточно быстро поначалу перебирал ногами, все еще пытаясь о чем-то спрашивать, но вскоре приноровился и молча зашагал рядом.

Дженсен мчался не разбирая дороги. Извилистый, как кишка, проулок они миновали за несколько секунд. Пряжка расстегнутого ремня ритмично позвякивала в такт шагам. Одним длинным движением Дженсен вытянул ремень из шлевок и с силой отбросил в сторону. Его спутник, кажется, оглянулся, но благоразумно ничего не сказал.

Слишком яркие после сумрака фонари заливали асфальт холодным оранжевым светом. Улицы незнакомого района смазывались, как нечеткая фотография. Мигали немногочисленные вывески, шуршали шинами автомобили. Какая-то женщина с криком шарахнулась в сторону, и Дженсен, замедлившись, осторожно дотронулся до лица. В ночном освещении кровь показалась черной как нефть. Парень, рукав которого Дженсен так и не выпустил, остановился рядом, сочувственно глядя раскосыми, чуть подведенными глазами. Теперь Дженсен наконец его вспомнил.

В клубе не так уж часто приживались симпатичные новички, и «свежее мясо» смачно обсуждалось в меру общей испорченности и силы фантазии, а Джаред был очень свежим и очень привлекательным «мясом». К тому же разборчивым, что дополнительно увеличивало его ценность в качестве добычи. Дженсен тоже с предвкушением присматривался к парню, а тот к нему, так что сразу было понятно — не откажет. Не отказал бы... Черт!

С минуту они безмолвно разглядывали друг друга, замерев в люминесцентном свете рекламного щита, и Дженсен автоматически пожалел, что очутился у проклятого проулка первым, оказавшись в унизительной позиции жертвы и уступив Джареду необременительную и благородную роль спасителя. Хотя тот, конечно, не был виноват в его глупости. К тому же это вряд ли бы что-нибудь изменило. Высокий, худой, по-юношески угловатый, в простой темной ветровке, обтрепанных джинсах и дешевых кроссовках из всей бандитской шайки он мог бы заинтересовать разве что «настоящего мужика» картавого. Даже его телефон, который Дженсен до сих пор сжимал в руке и только теперь, пожалуй, излишне резко впихнул владельцу, был допотопной, хоть и неплохо сохранившейся моделью.

— Язык за зубами держать умеешь?

Вопрос прозвучал грубо, а голос хрипло, но Джаред безропотно кивнул, что, впрочем, совершенно ничего не гарантировало. Он явно хотел продолжить про врачей и полицию, но не решался. И хорошо — Дженсен уже чувствовал, что злится на ни в чем неповинного парня практически по-настоящему.

— Ты на машине?

— Нет, пешком. Я живу рядом.

Джаред мотнул головой, показывая, где именно, и Дженсен бездумно двинулся в ту сторону, снова увлекая его за собой.

Физический контакт успокаивал. Дженсен сжимал плотную ткань рукава так крепко, точно Джаред вот-вот готов был вырваться и удрать, хотя тот вполне добровольно шел рядом и даже подсказывал дорогу. Дженсен запоздало подумал, что парень вообще-то не приглашал в гости, но никакого раскаяния по этому поводу не испытывал. Намного больше его волновало, что именно и насколько подробно тот успел разглядеть, но спросить об этом он не смог бы даже под угрозой расстрела. Да что там — повторного ограбления.

Фантомные ощущения прикосновений и отнюдь нефантомная боль в заднице раздражали и гнали вперед. Он несся так, словно от них действительно можно было убежать, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорвать злость на каком-нибудь столбе или урне. Будь Дженсен один, не выдержал бы, но орать и пинать предметы при Джареде было стыдно, за что врезать хотелось уже самому парню, появившемуся так вовремя и одновременно настолько неудачно.

— Пришли, — Джаред кивнул на вход многоквартирного дома, не особо шикарного, но вроде относительно приличного.

Парень слегка запыхался от слишком быстрой, на грани бега, ходьбы. Волнистая каштановая прядь выбилась из зализанной какой-то дрянью челки и упала на лоб, рот приоткрылся. Впрочем, заметив внимание, Джаред снова сжал губы и поднял темные брови домиком. Вид у него сразу же стал растерянный и такой жалостливый, что Дженсен едва удержал себя в руках.

Лифт будто специально ждал их внизу. Сейчас Дженсен предпочел бы лестницу, но по инерции все-таки вошел следом. Парень нажал кнопку четвертого этажа, и они снова застыли друг напротив друга. Джаред подавленно молчал, водя взглядом по располосованному, стянутому запекшейся кровью лицу. Жалеет, чтоб его. Дженсен почувствовал, как от ярости раздуваются ноздри. Словно в ответ коротко мигнули лампы, а кабина дернулась и остановилась, явно не доехав до цели.

— Черт! Извини, так иногда бывает, — парень аж съежился, суетливо оглядывая панель, — сейчас...

Сбиваясь, он нажал какую-то комбинацию кнопок, лифт снова вздрогнул и пополз вверх, а Дженсен шагнул вперед и, резко развернув Джареда за плечо, сгреб его за грудки. Подведенные черным глаза изумленно расширились, зато из них наконец-то исчезла жалость. Для закрепления эффекта Дженсен встряхнул парня так, что у того лязгнули зубы, а из челки выбилась еще одна длинная прядь, а потом притянул к себе и впился губами в удивленно приоткрытый рот. Джаред не отвечал, но и не сопротивлялся.

Лифт тихо дзынькнул, сообщая о благополучном прибытии. Дженсен практически выкинул Джареда на слабоосвещенную площадку этажа и вышел следом, внутренне готовясь к тому, что поубавивший жалости парень просто пошлет его, в лучшем случае вызовет такси. Но тот только тронул губы, пораженно выдохнул, вытащил из кармана ключи и шагнул к двери, то и дело оглядываясь на Дженсена.

Бешенство внутри не угасло, но как будто переплавилось во что-то другое. Не торопясь он подошел к Джареду сзади, слишком близко, чтобы это было комфортным. Тот явственно вздрогнул и промахнулся мимо замочной скважины. Левой рукой Дженсен обхватил парня за пояс, плотно прижимая к себе, а правой решительно вытащил из пальцев ключ, и отстраненно удивился, что попал им с первого раза. Замок послушно щелкнул, дверь с тихим скрипом открылась. Впихнув Джареда в теплую полутьму квартиры, Дженсен захлопнул ее ногой.

Тело в руках гибко развернулось, Дженсен почувствовал длинный прерывистый выдох на своем лице. Вспыхнул свет, но он моментально вырубил его, сердито стукнув по выключателю. Джаред не стал настаивать и не сопротивлялся, только коротко охнул, когда Дженсен припечатал его спиной к створке стоящего рядом шкафа. Дверцы жалобно скрипнули, но выдержали. Он нетерпеливо расстегнул на Джареде ветровку, едва не оборвав язычок молнии, и снова притянул его к себе. Свободной рукой Дженсен с силой вцепился в жесткие от геля волосы, бесцеремонно наклоняя голову Джареда так, чтобы было удобно для поцелуя, и снова смял его рот.

Парень почти не реагировал, только дышал все чаще, его сердце колотилось как бешеное. Помедлив, он положил руки Дженсену на плечи, не притягивая и не отталкивая, но словно удерживая на расстоянии. Хотелось встряхнуть его, или ударить, или, развернув, поиметь прямо здесь, практически на пороге, грубо и грязно, как только что чуть не поимели самого Дженсена. О господи, что же он делает?! Да, Джаред выше, но заметно худее и легче, к тому же явно растерян и не ждет... не ждет от него такого. В конце концов, он банально младше его лет на пять. Неужели Дженсен и правда готов вот так наброситься на едва совершеннолетнего мальчишку?

Аккуратно, как будто Джаред был заминирован, Дженсен отпустил его и медленно положил ладони на шкаф по обе стороны от его головы. Парень в свою очередь опустил руки и замер, настороженно глядя в ответ. В квартире было не так уж и темно — свет с площадки просачивался под неплотно пригнанную дверь и золотыми искрами отражался у Джареда в глазах, уличный фонарь заглядывал в незанавешенное окно, рисуя оранжевый квадрат на кажущейся серой стене. По улице, мазнув по потолку отблеском фар, проехала машина. Они оба вздрогнули.

— Дженсен... — Джаред облизнул губы, глубоко вдохнул и долго выдохнул, будто стараясь успокоиться. — Ты... — полушепотом продолжил он. — Ты уверен?

— Я?!

Парень кивнул, выражение его лица стало растерянным и каким-то обиженным. Оттолкнувшись от шкафа, Дженсен запрокинул голову и от души, не сдерживаясь, заржал.

Джаред сердито сопел, явно не ожидая такой реакции на свою трогательную заботу, и нервно переминался с ноги на ногу. Почти плясал, словно конь на старте. Дженсен даже не удивился, почувствовав сильный рывок за горловину джемпера. Парень немного не рассчитал — они столкнулись сначала носами, потом зубами. Джаред попытался прижать к шкафу самого Дженсена, но тот не дался. Вцепившись друг в друга, они ввалились в комнату, исступленно целуясь и кружась, точно в танце.

Неловко задетый стул опрокинулся под грудой висящего на спинке барахла, под ногой глухо хрупнула коробка из-под пиццы. Служивший кроватью диван пронзительно взвизгнул, когда они упали на скомканную постель, и застонал так страстно, как будто напрашивался третьим. Джаред невнятно выругался, и Дженсен стащил его на пол, одновременно сдирая ветровку и стягивая надетую под ней водолазку, из узкой горловины которой, парень вынырнул окончательно взъерошенным. Штаны Джаред расстегнул сам и, ловко выкрутившись из них, дрыгнул ногами, разбрасывая по углам кроссовки.

Перехватив под колени, Дженсен подтянул его ближе и навалился сверху, подминая парня под себя, целуя и засасывая соленую кожу. На ощупь Джаред оказался жилистым, жестким и очень горячим. Извиваясь на грубом ворсе ковра, он молча кусал губы, беспорядочно дергая Дженсена за одежду. Вцепившись ему в волосы, Дженсен заставил парня выгнуть длинную шею и тут же приник к ней, оставляя засос. Свободной рукой он ухватил за шиворот сам себя, неуклюже, но быстро снимая через голову джемпер. Джаред сунулся было помочь, но Дженсен без церемоний опрокинул его обратно на пол.

— Резинки?

Джаред быстро кивнул, перевернулся и на четвереньках пополз куда-то в темноту. Дженсен успел схватить его за край боксеров и теперь стаскивал их, откровенно любуясь подтянутой задницей. Трусы зацепились за стоящий колом член, Дженсен фыркнул, выпустил их и пополз следом за Джаредом. Настигнув его за обыском карманов куртки, снова толкнул на спину и, отобрав найденное, расстегнул, наконец, собственные джинсы.

Снимать их было катастрофически некогда. Вскрывая презерватив, Дженсен чувствовал, что почти на грани. Джаред, бесстыдно раскинув ноги, лежал перед ним, наглаживая член и тяжело, жадно дыша. Мысль про подготовку всплыла на краю сознания, но Джаред, как будто подслушав, отчаянно замотал головой, разводя бедра еще шире.

— Не нужно... — прошептал-выдохнул он, — Давай... Ну, давай же, я готов.

Больше не думая, Дженсен лег сверху, почти согнув Джареда пополам и, стараясь двигаться плавно, вошел. Джаред все-таки застонал, его приоткрытые губы оказались совсем близко, но им обоим было уже не до поцелуев. Зажмурившись, Дженсен двигался, все ускоряя и ускоряя темп. Джаред просунул руку между их телами и, лихорадочно шепча его имя, дрочил, словно предчувствуя, что все закончится позорно быстро. Кончая, Дженсен осознал, что упирается лбом в его лоб, а после просто рухнул сверху, уткнувшись носом в изгиб мокрой от пота шеи. Джаред часто и глубоко дышал, на каждом вдохе Дженсен ощущал движение его ребер, под животом растекалось теплое, влажное пятно. Дженсен подумал, что Джаред все-таки успел, и машинально погладил его по растрепанным волосам.

В теле как будто расплавились все кости, настолько расслабленным и одновременно тяжелым оно стало. Дженсен равнодушно отметил, что из открывшегося пореза снова стекает кровь. Боль не утихла, просто воспринималась теперь далекой, неважной. Джаред зашевелился под ним. Открыть глаза, а тем более встать на ноги казалось подвигом, и Дженсен просто скатился в сторону, смутно рассчитывая вырубиться прямо на полу, но вскоре почувствовал, как с него второй раз за вечер стягивают джинсы, а после ботинки и использованный презерватив. Когда Джаред попытался подхватить его под колени и спину, пришлось сонно рыкнуть:

— Сам.

— Угу.

Джаред потянул его за руку, вынуждая подняться, и за нее же довел до дивана, на который Дженсен свалился, ни на секунду не поднимая век. Диван возмущенно высказался. Дженсен мысленно послал его в жопу. Джаред куда-то исчез, но это тоже было неважным. Париться Дженсен будет завтра, когда придется как-то посмотреть Джареду в глаза, как-то добираться до дома, как-то договариваться с банком и, черт возьми, как-то все же предупредить остальных. Сомнительно, что получившие жирный куш уроды теперь добровольно самоаннигилируются.

Диван прогнулся и снова немелодично скрипнул. В ноздри ударил резкий запах антисептика, Джаред осторожно повернул его голову и принялся смывать кровь.

— Нужно к врачу, — снова заметил он. — Без швов так и будет постоянно открываться. Я бы сам сделал, если бы не на лице, но тут нужен кто-то поопытней.

Джаред провел пальцами, по соседней, неповрежденной скуле. Дженсен только вздохнул. Шрам на роже ему в любом случае гарантирован, так что про врача тоже можно будет подумать завтра. Пошуршав упаковкой, Джаред приложил к ране что-то вроде салфетки и принялся сосредоточенно приклеивать ее пластырем. Дженсен старался не морщиться, чтобы не мешать.

— Сильно болит?

Он молча покачал головой. Протерев напоследок еще и живот, Джаред поднялся. Не открывая глаз, Дженсен следил за его перемещениями на слух. Мягкие, приглушенные ковролином шаги, шум воды, какое-то звяканье, открытая и снова закрытая створка шкафа. Вернувшись к постели, Джаред осторожно, по сантиметру, вытащил из-под его спины сбитое одеяло, расправил, аккуратно накрыл сверху и нерешительно затоптался рядом. Где он, интересно, собрался спать? На полу?

Устав ждать, Дженсен приглашающе откинул край одеяла. Джаред тихонько хмыкнул и сел рядом, а потом и лег. На спину, едва касаясь плечом. На ощупь Дженсен нашарил его вторую руку и решительно потащил парня на себя, заставляя перевернуться набок. Рука послушно вытянулась поперек груди, а в плечо теперь утыкался нос. Джаред неловко замер, явно опасаясь неудачно навалиться и сделать больно. Дженсен вздохнул и мягко почесал его за ухом, как кота.

Джаред щекотно улыбнулся. Пригревшись и постепенно расслабляясь, он прижимался плотнее и в то же время удобнее, словно окутывая уютной тяжестью. Рука сместилась чуть ниже и теперь обнимала Дженсена уверенно, почти собственнически. Подумалось, что к утру Джаред наверняка закинет на него еще и ногу.

Его дыхание совсем выровнялось, стало глубоким и тихим. Размеренно стучало сердце. Под одеялом было тепло, а чертов диван заткнулся, точно боясь разбудить своего негромко посапывающего владельца. Ощущение безопасности будто растекалось по телу, впервые за вечер позволяя расслабиться еще и внутренне. Осторожно и медленно Дженсен погладил Джареда по голове, плотнее прижал к себе и наконец заснул.


End file.
